Conventional genomics processing is often based on culture-based isolation sequencing in which a biological sample is subject to dilution with a growth medium and then incubated to promote isolation and growth of particular desired cells. The resulting culture is then subject to sequencing which produces a sequencing result comprising genomic reads of only one or more specifically cultured organisms. Such culture-based isolation sequencing is problematic in that not all organisms can be effectively cultured. For example, some organisms may not survive the culture environment, or may be fundamentally altered by the culture environment. As a more particular example of the latter type of problem, culture-based isolation sequencing can in some cases lead to genomic mutation accumulation which alters an original pathogen sequence during culture growth time. Culture-based isolation sequencing also tends to be a lengthy and costly process. Moreover, culture-based isolation sequencing is in many cases performed in geographically-dispersed laboratories or other facilities that do not have adequate accessibility to sequencing results from other similar facilities. It can therefore be very difficult under conventional practice to predict an outbreak of a disease, infection or contamination across different geographic regions.